


Strawberry Shortcake

by Skyla_Schultz



Series: Stuff based on Whumptober 2019 Prompts [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Established Relationship, Explosion, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like I'm using these as more hurt/comfort prompts than whump prompts..., Post despair girls, Prompt no.2, They're members of Future Foundation now and do other missions outside of Towa, Whumptober 2019, minor depiction of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Schultz/pseuds/Skyla_Schultz
Summary: "Toko had said that she had never tried strawberry shortcake before, and there was no way that was allowed. How could someone not try strawberry shortcake...unless they were allergic of course.So as Toko's girlfriend, Komaru was obligated to make sure that she did. And where better to try it than at a cafe. They needed to support business during these trying times!...And maybe Komaru was just a little lazy.Nonetheless! Toko would definitely try strawberry shortcake if Komaru had anything to say about it!Wait. What was that sound?"Whumptober Prompt 2: Explosion





	Strawberry Shortcake

Today was a pretty calm day. Or well, calm by Komaru's standards when it was the middle of the apocalypse. Maybe there were destroyed buildings, but she hadn't seen any crumble. And maybe she saw three corpses, but she didn't see anyone get killed in front of her. And maybe she had to fight like ten Monokuma bots, but that wasn't a lot in comparison to some other days. 

And the sky was blue! Well, arguably purple, but it was still a pretty color. And it was actually pretty quiet. And Toko and her had gotten 23 people to the Future Foundation boat that morning before looking around again today. 

So yeah! Today was pretty calm. It was a good day! 

And after Toko and her finished looking around the city one more time, they would get some sleep, and then tomorrow, they would go back to headquarters and get a break for a little while. And she would get to see Makoto and everyone else! 

And Toko and her could go to that cafe that just opened up. With the Tragedy slowly ending, cities were being newly reconstructed and things were slowly but surely going back to some semblance of peaceful. And that meant cafes! 

Toko had said that she had never tried strawberry shortcake before, and there was no way that was allowed. How could someone not try strawberry shortcake...unless they were allergic of course. 

So as Toko's girlfriend, Komaru was obligated to make sure that she did. And where better to try it than at a cafe. They needed to support business during these trying times!

...And maybe Komaru was just a little lazy. 

Nonetheless! Toko would definitely try strawberry shortcake if Komaru had anything to say about it! 

Wait. What was that sound? 

Komaru and Toko quickly turned their heads to the right at the sound of a loud 'boom'. Komaru raised up her hacking gun and quickly moved her eyes around trying to find the source, but all she was met with were half destroyed buildings and empty streets. 

"Maybe there's someone out there and they're in trouble," Komaru suggested. 

Toko bit her lip looking around again. "Maybe. Or maybe it's a trap. What would that sound even come from?" 

Komaru lowered her hacking gun and turned towards the direction of the sound. "Well, it's our job to at least check. If it is someone in trouble, we can't just leave them here!" 

Toko frowned but nodded her head. The two of them slowly walked on keeping their eyes out for anything that could possibly be suspicious. They were about half a kilometer away from where they started when they heard a louder 'boom', and this time, they saw why. 

Fire burst out as pieces of a nearby building fell around in large chunks and gravel. Komaru heard a scream a few seconds later. She squinted her eyes and saw three people through the windows quickly climbing down the stairs. Two others in Monokuma masks jumped through a second story window and pushed a heavy crate in front of the door. 

"Toko!" Komaru yelled breaking into a sprint.

She heard Toko behind her and a quick zap before a familiar laugh was heard next to her. 

"You go after the Monokuma masks, I'll go save the people in the building!" Komaru instructed. 

"Can't wait to give them a makeover!" 

They split up.

Komaru stopped in front of the large crate. It definitely looked heavy, and it took both of the masks to move it. But Komaru didn't have time to think about it. She put her hands on the crate and planted her feet and pushed with all her might. 

Heavy. So heavy. 

Komaru heard a pounding sound against the door and cries of distress. 

They needed help. She could do this. She could do this. 

"Don't worry!" She called. "Just wait a little bit, and I'll get the door open!" 

Komaru took in a deep breath and pushed the crate again. It shifted slightly and she let out an internal cheer. Just a little more and the door would open enough. Just keep pushing. Push. Push. Push. 

The people on the other side opened the door a crack wide. Komaru gave one last push, and the door opened enough for the three people to slip out. 

"Is that everyone?" Komaru asked. 

"Yes," the shorter woman replied. "We were hiding there, but it seems we were found out." 

"Thank you for helping us," the other woman added. 

"It's no problem!" Komaru answered. "I'm from the Future Foundation. My partner and I are here to bring anyone in this city back to base. We have a ship docked." 

"The Future Foundation!" The man called in amazement. "You're really here. We're saved!" 

The two women also smiled in joy. 

"We'll head over there," the shorter woman responded. 

Komaru looked at the three of them, and noticed that they were equipped with weapons. 

"If you're sure. Toko and I could come with you." 

"No," the man responded. "You're still searching the city. We won't get in your way. There might still be people who need help. We're not skilled enough to assist you, but I think we'll be okay going to the dock." 

"But…"

The taller women set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We've been taking care of ourselves her for months. We'll be okay. Focus on you job."

Komaru gave them another look over before nodding hesitantly. "If you're sure. Please be careful."

"We'll meet you on the ship."

"Yes." 

The three of them ran away towards the direction of the ocean and Komaru took off in the direction she saw Toko/Syo head. 

And then another even louder boom filled her ears, and the next thing she felt was the ground moving. Her ears began to ring and before she could even move something heavy hit her back and she fell to the ground unconscious. 

  


"Dekomaru!!!" 

Komaru groaned as she slowly blinked open her eyes. It was bright. Too bright. 

And why did everything hurt. Maybe she should just go back to sleep. 

"Deko...Komaru!!!" 

Toko? Why was Toko calling her? And she used her name. She only did that when she was really serious…right? Yeah. 

But why was she serious? Did something happen?

"Komaru!!! Where are you?!" 

Where was she? Was Toko looking for her? 

Where were they anyway? 

Ugh. The pain was getting worse. Maybe she could just call to Toko and go back to sleep. 

Komaru tried to open her mouth and yell, but all that came out was a pained whisper. 

Great. 

"Komaru! I found you! Don't worry. I'll save you!" 

Save her? Save her from what? Was that why she was in pain? 

Oh well. Toko found her. Then it didn't matter anymore. No matter what was wrong, Toko would take care of it. She could go back to sleep. 

Komaru closed her eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness with the feeling of someone patting her head. 

  


Komaru slowly opened her eyes. She blinked quickly trying to clear out the haze that had built up. Why was everything so blurry? And bright? 

Komaru lazily rose up her hand and rubbed at her eyes. Why did that take so much effort? That wasn't normal. 

And where was she? What happened? 

Komaru thought back to what she last remembered. Toko and her were looking around the city for people. What was the name of the city again? La...Be...Nem… She couldn't remember. Oh well. 

What happened? 

They were looking around and they heard an explosion? Yeah. That was it. And then they found the people in the building and Toko went after the Monokuma mask people. 

Did the people Komaru save make it to the ship? She hoped they did. 

Was she on the ship? 

But what happened after she saved the people? She walked away. She was going after Toko. And then...blank. 

She couldn't remember. Ugh. 

Wait. Did she get captured? Was she going to get tortured by the enemy?! 

"Komaru?" 

Toko? Toko was here? 

Then she was safe? Or were they both captured?

Komaru tilted her head towards Toko who was sitting towards her left. 

"Komaru!" She exclaimed. "You're okay!" 

Yes? Arguably. She was still confused and in pain. What in the world happened?

"Toko," she mumbled. 

Her mouth was not cooperating. 

"The nurse said that you would still be a little out of it for an hour after you woke up. So don't worry about that," Toko explained. 

The nurse? Then they were safe. What a relief. 

"What happened?" Komaru asked. 

Toko looked surprised before frowning. "There...there was another explosion. And you got trapped under some rubble. That...that's what the nurse said. Syo carried you here. You would have to ask her what exactly happened."

An explosion? Right. That's what it was. She must have gotten hit with some of the falling rubble.

"How bad was it?" 

"The...the nurse said that you fractured your right leg in two places. You were also bleeding a...a lot on your back and really badly bruised your hip. You also hit your head and broke two ribs." 

That...that was a lot. No wonder everything ached. She must be drugged up on the finest pain killers right now. 

"Did the people in the building make it?" She asked. 

Toko stared at her for a second and nodded her head. 

Komaru smiled. "That's good." 

"Focus more on yourself right now!" A sob spilled from Toko's throat and she rubbed her hand over her eyes. 

Komaru widened her eyes in surprise. What…?

"You...you could have died!" Toko shouted between sobs. "You've been unconscious for...for two days. The nurse...nurses weren’t sure whether or not you were even going to wake up." 

Another sob cut deep into Komaru's heart. Toko layed her head down on the bed Komaru was resting on. 

"I'm sorry Toko."

Toko raised her arms and wrapped them around Komaru before scooting forwards and resting her face into Komaru's neck.

"I...I know it wasn't completely your fault but, be more careful. I can't handle this much stress," Toko admonished. 

Komaru wrapped her own arms around Toko and sluggishly patted her head. 

"I'll try my best." 

"But…" Toko continued. "If you ever do get hurt, Syo or I, we'll save you." 

Komaru smiled. "And I'll do the same for you." 

The two of them stayed in each other's arms for another twenty minutes before Toko's crying completely ceased. And then they just layed there together for another ten minutes before Komaru remembered. 

"Oh no!" She shouted. 

Toko quickly shot up in concern. "What? What's wrong?!" 

"If I'm injured that means we can't go to the cafe when we get back!" 

Toko stared at Komaru for a few seconds with a blank expression before sighing and allowing herself to calm down. "You're an idiot Omaru." 

Komaru twisted her lips into a pout. "The strawberry shortcake Toko," she insisted. "This is a tragedy!" 

Toko shook her head before letting a few laughs spill. "I'll go to the shop and buy some to bring back. We can eat it together at home if it's that important." 

"It is that important. You just don't understand yet." 

Toko smiled and leaned over to run her fingers through Komaru's hair. "I guess we'll see."

"Yeah we will!" Komaru shouted raising her arm up...or trying to. A sharp pain shot through her chest and throughout her body in response, and she let out a yelp. 

"Careful," Toko protested. "You're hurt remember. Really hurt." 

"Ye...yeah. I forgot for a second there." Komaru turned towards Toko. "How long until I heal?" 

"At least six weeks." 

Six...six weeks? 

Komaru groaned. How was she supposed to survive like this for six weeks? 

Toko began to stroke her hair again. "At least we both got a longer break. Two months instead of two weeks." 

We?

"You too?" 

A light blush appeared on Toko's face. "Some...someone needs to take care of you!" 

Komaru giggled before she realized that even laughing hurt. This...this was going to be one really really long six weeks. How was she going to survive?!

Toko leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. Komaru blushed at the contact. 

"Don't...don't worry. I'll make sure that the next six weeks fly by," Toko promised. 

Or...or maybe it would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2! I did it!  
And I'm still not sure if this is whumpy enough.  
But either way, I hope you enjoyed!  
If you have any requests for whumptober you can comment them to send them to me on my tumblr (skyla-schultz).  
The whumptober prompts are reposted on my page, but you can also find them at the official whumptober page (whumptober2019)  
Thank you all for reading!  
If you enjoyed please leave a comment and/or kudos!!!  
I hope you all have a great day/night wherever you are!:D


End file.
